Code Crimen
by WindDragon-19
Summary: La desaparición de Franz Hopper lleva a su hija Aelita hasta una mansión abandonada en las afueras de París. Acompañada por sus amigos entra en busca de su padre, pero, ¿y si no están tan solos como parece? AU. Advertencias dentro.
1. La llamada

Bueno, aquí está mi primer fic, últimamente me ha dado por escribir cosas como está y al final me he decidido a subirlo, obviamente Código Lyoko no me pertenece y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, mi único fin es que disfrutéis leyendo esto tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

Antes de empezar voy a hacer las advertencias pertinentes, allá van:

Gore, tortura, lenguaje mal sonante y muerte de personaje.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, un saludo y les dejo con el fic, kyrukyru~

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: La llamada_**

- ¿Estás segura que es aquí, Aelita?

- Si, Jeremy, no hay duda, mi padre me dijo que estaba en este lugar…

La joven de cabello rosa dio un paso hacia la desvencijada mansión del siglo pasado, en otro tiempo alarde de riqueza y poder que ahora yacía abandonada en un descampado en las afueras de Paris.

- ¿No deberíamos esperar a los demás?

- Yumi me ha dicho que van a tardar un poco en llegar, ella y Ulrich acaban de salir del hospital.

- Oh, cierto, ¿sabes algo de Hiroki?

- Me temo que no hay mucha esperanza, le acaban de diagnosticar "esa" enfermedad…

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos adolescentes.

En el año 2178, una extraña enfermedad se propagó por Europa como una plaga terrible, matando a miles de personas. Gracias a las medidas de contención, la plaga detuvo su avance a las puertas de China. No obstante, aun no se ha encontrado una cura, y la gente vive con miedo al contagio. Por si fuera poco, una nueva cepa del virus mutó hace tres años, en 2182, extendiéndose por Asia y África, llegando incluso a Japón. A día de hoy, en 2185, un nuevo brote ha aparecido en Estados Unidos, y es cuestión de tiempo que se extienda por todo el continente americano.

Ambos adolescentes exhalaron un suspiro al unísono y se sentaron a las puertas del jardín de la mansión, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Ellos tenían algo en común aparte de ir a la misma clase y una atracción mutua, ambos habían perdido a sus madres por la enfermedad…

- ¿A qué vienen esas caras tan largas?

Los dos jóvenes salieron de sus agridulces recuerdos para encontrarse con la cara de su amigo Odd, un chico algo bajito y flacucho que siempre tenía una sonrisa en la boca y un chiste en la lengua. Podría decirse que era el encargado de animar al grupo en todo momento. Tras el joven punki venía un chico de pelo negro algo mayor a ellos, su nombre era William, conocido por ser un joven rebelde, no obstante, su característica sonrisa de suficiencia había desparecido y sus ojos estaban hundidos.

- ¿Estás bien William? No tienes porque venir si no quieres…

- Gracias por preocuparte Aelita, pero no quiero seguir encerrado en casa, dudo que mi padre hubiera querido eso…

De nuevo silencio, el padre de William contrajo el virus la semana pasada, murió dos días después.

- ¡Qué lugar tan escalofriante, me pone los pelos de punta!

El rubio sin gafas rompió el silencio con su habitual tono jovial en un intento de romper la atmosfera pesimista que se había formado. Sus amigos agradecieron su intento con una sonrisa y comenzaron una animada charla mientras esperaban la llegada de sus dos amigos, los cuales llegaron casi dos horas más tarde, siendo ya casi la hora de comer.

- ¡Ya era hora! ¡Empezaba a pensar que os habíais fugado juntos y nos dejabais en la estacada! Aunque si queréis ir a una cita romántica aún estáis a

tiempo… –el rubio con el peinado estratosférico acompaño su comentario con una mirada picarona a sus amigos que venían cogidos de la mano.

Los recién llegados se ruborizaron y se soltaron inmediatamente, lo que provocó algunas carcajadas a las que siguió un silencio incómodo. Todos tenían presente que Yumi no estaba en su mejor momento y se notaba bastante en su cara habitualmente seria que ahora estaba triste y con los ojos enrojecidos.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres estar aquí, Yumi?

- Eso, nadie te culpará si te vas ahora... —secundó el castaño.

- No, te lo prometí Aelita, además, estar en el hospital solo me pone peor… Iré a ver a Hiroki más tarde, además, ahora está dormido por los sedantes…

- De acuerdo… ¿Vamos dentro? —propuso finalmente el moreno.

- ¡Un momento! ¿Es que no vamos a comer antes?

- Desde luego Odd eres un experto en fastidiar el momento… —el castaño suspiro y miro a sus amigos.

- Tiene razón Odd, vamos a comer aquí y luego entramos…

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Yumi y Odd, aunque realmente apenas comieron. Ninguno tenía mucha hambre realmente, simplemente estaban retrasando la entrada a la siniestra mansión en la que se escondía el padre de Aelita.

Todo esto había comenzado hace ya tres días, cuando Aelita recibió una llamada de su padre después de un mes sin saber nada de él. En la llamada le dijo que fuera a la mansión abandonada donde ahora se encontraban. Al principio fueron reacios a la idea de ir, a fin de cuentas no sabían si realmente era el padre de Aelita el que hizo la llamada o era una trampa de algún secuestrador o psicópata. Pero Jeremy rastreo la llamada y comprobó que había sido realizada en este lugar desde el móvil de Franz Hopper y que, efectivamente él había efectuado la llamada, pues Jeremy se encargo de comparar la voz de la llamada de ese día con otras llamadas de Franz y coincidían a la perfección. Aun así, todos se sentían inquietos en ese lugar, para empezar, ¿por qué les citaría el padre de Aelita a un lugar tan sospechoso? El lugar estaba claramente abandonado desde hace años y además parecía como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento…

Estuvieron discutiendo mucho si debían arriesgarse a ir hasta allí, y ahora que al fin estaban, no se atrevían a entrar.

- Bueno… Vamos adentro de una vez —sentenció Odd dejando a un lado su bocadillo y poniéndose en pie.

- De acuerdo…

Ulrich fue el primero en responder a su mejor amigo y se levanto para dar unos pasos hacia la verja oxidada que daba paso a lo que en otro tiempo fue un hermoso y exuberante jardín y que ahora se había llenado de vegetación y malas hierbas. La puerta chirrió cuando el castaño la empujo para tener acceso al interior del recinto.

Todos contuvieron el aliento y dieron un paso dentro de aquel jardín convertido en bosque para seguir el camino de piedra apenas visible entre la maleza hasta llegar a la puerta de la destartalada vivienda.

Aelita respiro hondo y llamo con los nudillos a la puerta de madera vieja, que a pesar de todo se conservaba bastante bien.

- ¿Hay alguien en casa?

No hubo respuesta, repitió el proceso tres veces más con los mismos resultados, al final optó por empujar tímidamente la pesada puerta de roble, que se abrió lentamente invitando a los jóvenes a entrar en el interior de la casa.

Los seis amigos intercambiaron una mirada entre sí antes de tragar saliva y adentrarse en el polvoriento recibidor de la casa.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, un poco corto quizás pero bueno, es un introducción más que nada, en fin, que espero las reviews y espero que os guste, no os aburro más, kyrukyru~


	2. La mansión abandonada

Y aquí el segundo capítulo, creo que no tengo nada más que decir así que disfruten ^^

kyrukyru~

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: La mansión abandonada_**

Los seis jóvenes estaban en el recibidor de la siniestra mansión, que era muy amplio y estaba decorado con muebles y cuadros que en otro tiempo debieron ser sumamente hermosos y que ahora solo acumulaban polvo mientras se pudrían en la solitaria vivienda. Ninguno de los adolescentes se atrevía a pronunciar una sola palabra, pues estaban abrumados por el ominoso silencio existente en el lugar.

El silencio fue roto con un súbito golpe, la puerta se había cerrado tras ellos. Los muchachos intercambiaron una mirada asustada entre sí, Ulrich se apresuró a intentar abrirla de nuevo y estuvo a punto de estamparse contra el desgastado camino de piedra del exterior cuando la puerta se abrió sin ninguna pega. Una vez recuperados del susto, todos suspiraron al unísono.

- Me parece que hemos visto demasiadas pelis de miedo…

Todos sonrieron al comentario de Odd y finalmente se decidieron a explorar la mansión.

La entrada daba a una amplia escalera de madera cubierta con una andrajosa alfombra roja con barandillas de madera fina medio podrida por el paso del tiempo. Al lado derecho de la subida al segundo piso había una puerta pequeña que probablemente llevaría al sótano, pero antes de aventurarse a otros pisos investigarían el primer piso.

En primer lugar tomaron la bifurcación de la izquierda que daba a un angosto pasillo paralelo a la entrada. Estaba iluminado por la luz del sol, esta se colaba por una ventana situada al final del pasillo a mano derecha. Los jóvenes avanzaron hacia la luz hasta encontrar una puerta cerrada que se abrió con un chirrido escalofriante. Atravesaron el umbral para adentrarse en un amplísimo comedor iluminado por el sol que entraba a través de los enormes ventanales con vistas a un patio que estaba totalmente invadido por la maleza. El centro de la estancia estaba ocupado por una mesa larga con multitud de sillas alrededor, el mantel que antaño fue blanco ahora era amarillo y había sido destrozado por las polillas y la acumulación de polvo.

Al otro lado de la sala descasaba una chimenea de piedra de aspecto caro rodeada de polvorientos sofás verdes. Los cuadros que decoraban la estancia estaban completamente destrozados, al parecer la luz del sol había hecho estragos en ellos.

En el salón había también un enorme armario lleno de copas, tazas y vajillas caras acumulando polvo.

- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vamos a buscar alguna pista o miramos antes otras

zonas? —preguntó Ulrich.

- Mejor miramos primero todas las habitaciones, quizá encontremos al padre de Aelita en alguna, y si no, tendremos que registrar la mansión. – Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Jeremy.

- Pero la casa es enorme, ¿no deberíamos separarnos? –sugirió Odd.

- Estoy de acuerdo, cubriríamos más terreno así –secundó William.

- Mmm… Está bien, haremos dos grupos, uno explorará la primera planta y otro subirá arriba.

Decidieron los grupos a suertes de tal forma que Aelita, Jeremy y Odd explorarían la primera planta mientras que Yumi, Ulrich y William la segunda. Una vez decidido se separaron.

Yumi lideraba a los dos chicos que iban tras ella, estaba contenta de estar con Ulrich, pero el hecho de que William también fuera con ellos le resultaba incómodo. Era sabido por todo el colegio que ambos chicos estaban por ella, y eso provocaba una atmósfera de tensión entre ellos. Mientras estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos llegaron a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Observó la subida de forma crítica y con mucho cuidado puso su pie sobre el primer escalón, provocando un crujido nada reconfortante de la madera.

- Ten cuidado

Se notaba preocupación en la cara de Ulrich y Yumi sonrió levemente antes de subir un par de escalones más, que crujieron bajo su peso, pero aguantaron. Tras unos breves momentos de indecisión, los tres comenzaron a subir. La escalera se dividía en dos aleros a mitad de recorrido que daban a otro tramo de escaleras que daban acceso a la segunda planta.

Ante ellos se extendía un amplío pasillo con un ventanal al final. A los lados había muebles desgastados y cuadros descoloridos. Afinando la vista descubrieron una trampilla en el fondo del pasillo, pero decidieron ir a revisar más tarde. Al igual que en el piso de abajo, había dos puertas que daban paso a pasillos estrechos. Tomaron primero el de la izquierda, pero tras gastar unos minutos de su tiempo descubrieron que todas las puertas estaban cerradas con llave, por lo que fueron al otro lado de la vivienda.

Las puertas del lado derecho estaban abiertas, pero no encontraron ninguna señal de vida en ellas, solo eran habitaciones polvorientas y un baño plagado de moho.

- Parece que solo nos queda mirar en el ático…

- No es que me haga mucha ilusión… pero tienes razón William…

La chica no parecía muy emocionada con la idea, pero no quedaba otra. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la trampilla, una cuerda bajaba desde ella, Ulrich trató de alcanzarla, pero estaba demasiado alta. En otra ocasión, William se abría burlado de su estatura, pero estaba bastante disperso, siendo en parte comprensible pues acababa de perder a su padre.

- Déjame a mi Ulrich

- De acuerdo…

Ulrich se aparto para dejar sitio a Yumi, que alcanzo la cuerda sin problemas, haciendo que Ulrich se avergonzara de su estatura y clavara la vista en el suelo en un intento de esconder su rubor.

- No se abre… — dijo la joven tras un par de intentos.

- Déjame probar… —el moreno agarró la cuerda y tiro de ella con fuerza, pero no se abrió— Parece que está atascada…

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- Creo que puedo arreglarlo, pero necesito algo para subirme y poder trabajar bien…

- Podemos coger una mesita de las habitaciones, ¿me ayudas Ulrich?

- Claro.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Jeremy acababa de entrar en la última habitación que les quedaba por registrar, una enorme sala de juegos.

- ¡Menudo pedazo de tele!

Odd no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la monstruosidad de televisor situado al fondo de la sala y que ocupaba toda la pared. Cierto era que el modelo era antediluviano, pero eso no le quitaba que en su época debió de ser una de las mejores televisiones del mundo. Frente al televisor había tres sofás con espacio para cuatro personas, seis si eran delgadas.

En el centro de la sala había una mesa de billar y otra de ping-pong, además de una mesa de póker en la esquina frente a la puerta.

- Bueno, vamos a revisar todo…

- Qué manía Einstein, ¡seguro que Ulrich ya ha terminado!

- ¿Es que estáis haciendo una carrera o algo?

- No, pero, Odd el magnífico nunca se queda atrás

Aelita no pudo evitar reír por la conversación de los chicos mientras se ponía a revisar la mesa de póker, por otro lado, Jeremy y Odd buscaban pistas en otras zonas. Era ya tarde y estaban pensando en irse y seguir mañana cuando Aelita encontró algo entre las fichas, una pequeña llave de plata.

- ¡He encontrado una llave!

Los dos chicos se agruparon en torno a ella y contemplaron su descubrimiento.

- ¿Crees que será la llave de la puerta que hay bajo las escaleras?

Jeremy observó la pequeña llave meticulosamente y negó con la cabeza.

- Es demasiado pequeña pero puede ser útil, mejor la guardamos.

- Bien.

- Bueno, ¿y qué tal si nos vamos ya? No sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero esta anocheciendo… —señalo Odd.

- Tienes razón, vamos a avisar a Yumi y…

La frase de Aelita quedo en el aire, pues fue interrumpida por el sonido de un violento trueno. Los tres miraron con preocupación por la ventana, cumpliéndose sus peores temores, estaba a punto de llover. Se apresuraron en salir de la habitación para buscar a sus amigos e irse de ese lugar antes de que empezara a diluviar, pero en la entrada se encontraron una sorpresa desagradable.

Una figura humana estaba al lado de la salida, aparentemente acaba de llegar a la casa. No podían apreciar de quién se trataba, pero estaba claro que no era el padre de Aelita. Aquella persona era más bajita que él y estaba más delgada.

Una rata pasó por el lugar haciendo un poco de ruido que alertó al desconocido. Lo próximo que vieron fue un destello metálico volar hacia la rata y oír un desgarrador chillido de muerte. El extraño corrió hacia el cadáver de la rata y recuperó su arma, un afilado cuchillo militar que brillo con los débiles rayos de sol que llegaban desde el piso superior. Limpio la sangre del cuchillo en la piel del animal muerto y se levanto para subir al segundo piso, no pudieron verle la cara pues estaba de espaldas a ellos.

Los tres chicos estaban completamente congelados en el sitio y con el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora, poco a poco se fueron recuperando del susto, y cuando lo hicieron intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, pues sus amigos seguían en el segundo piso…

* * *

Y hasta aquí, muchas gracias por las reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo ^^

Espero sus reviews y que tengan un buen día, kyrukyru~


	3. No estamos solos

Hola, tiempo sin actualizar, ya saben exámenes... Tengo que disculparme con mi amiga SMilecrisSty pues este capítulo debería haber salido por su cumpleaños, lo siento mucho! - Bueno, aunque sea con retraso, este capítulo va dedicado a ti ^^

Nos leemos al final, kyrukyru~

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: No estamos solos…**_

- ¿Veis algo por allí? –preguntó la chica a sus dos acompañantes, que negaron con la cabeza.

- Nada por aquí Yumi.

- Por aquí tampoco.

Los tres jóvenes habían conseguido acceder al desván de la mansión, un lugar lúgubre y polvoriento donde no entraba ni un rayo de sol. La única fuente de luz eran las linternas integradas en los teléfonos de los chicos. El lugar estaba en mal estado y lleno de trastos inservibles que habían sido traídos allí por los antiguos dueños de la mansión. En aquella estancia se podían encontrar desde muebles rotos hasta juguetes viejos, montones de mantas roídas, extraños artilugios de otra época, vajillas viejas, cajas, percheros, abrigos sucios y apolillados… Aquel era un lugar donde reinaba el caos, encontrar algo allí era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, habían estado mirando por una posible pista, pero decidieron posponerlo para otro día, pues ya se hacía tarde.

- Mejor nos vamos ya, se está haciendo tarde y tengo que volver al hospital…

Los dos chicos asintieron sin saber muy bien como consolar a su amiga y se reunieron con ella, Ulrich apoyo su mano en el hombro de la chica, que agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.

De esta forma se disponían a bajar del desván, William iba el primero, seguido por Ulrich, que casi se tropezó con el primero cuando este se paró de golpe.

- ¡Ey, ten más cuidado!

El moreno no respondió y forzó al castaño a volver a subir los escasos dos peldaños que los separaban del desván instándole a guardar silencio. Sin dar ninguna explicación obligó a los otros dos jóvenes a ocultarse tras unas cajas y a apagar las luces de sus teléfonos.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto la chica a media voz.

- No estamos solos…

El sonido de la madera chirriando les hizo enmudecer, alguien estaba subiendo las escaleras, y por la reacción de William no era uno de sus amigos. El teléfono del desconocido iluminó la estancia buscándoles, una mirada cautelosa reveló más datos sobre el intruso. Era un chico de su edad aproximadamente, de constitución delgada y completamente vestido de negro. Ninguno pudo ver bien su cara debido a la distancia y al reflejo de la linterna, además su pelo negro cubría gran parte de su rostro.

El desconocido avanzaba con máxima cautela e iba encorvado, sujetaba algo delante de su cara, pero ninguno acertaba a ver que era. Sus pasos apenas hacían ruido, eran ligeros y silenciosos, como los de un depredador acechando a su presa y cada vez estaba más cerca. A esa distancia, pudieron distinguir el objeto que el extraño sujetaba frente a su cara, un cuchillo militar de 36 centímetros de largo y unos 3 centímetros de ancho. La sola visión del arma les helo la sangre, prácticamente dejaron de respirar.

El joven del cuchillo se acercaba cada vez más a su posición y al estar más cerca, pudieron ver algo que les dio escalofríos, el filo del cuchillo estaba manchado con una sustancia roja, que si bien parecía haber sido limpiada, aún quedaban algunos restos. Se miraron entre sí asustados, esa sustancia era sangre. Un terrible pensamiento cruzo por sus cabezas, ¿y si esa sangre era de alguno de sus amigos?

En el piso inferior, tres jóvenes asustados debatían que hacer. No podían irse sin más, sus amigos estaban en peligro, pero por otro lado no tenían ningún tipo de arma…

- Primero deberíamos buscar algo con lo que defendernos, vayamos a la cocina.

Todos asintieron y obedecieron a Jeremy sin rechistar. Los tres chicos se apresuraron en llegar a la cocina, donde enseguida empezaron a rebuscar por los cajones algo con lo que defenderse. Su búsqueda finalizó al encontrar varios cuchillos de cocina, que aunque no estaban en su mejor momento aún conservaban su filo.

- Bien, ahora necesitamos un plan…

Un grito proveniente del piso superior les obligo a abortar cualquier pensamiento. Los tres comenzaron a correr hacia las escaleras.

El joven había llegado hasta su posición, en un acto desesperado, los chicos empujaron las cajas que les habían dado cobijo sobre su atacante y salieron corriendo. Bajaron las escaleras del ático a toda velocidad y siguieron corriendo hacia por el pasillo sin mirar atrás. Fue entonces cuando Yumi cayó al fue con un grito de dolor. Los dos chicos se giraron solo para ver como la joven yacía en el suelo, tenía el cuchillo clavado en la pierna derecha, cerca del tobillo. No se lo pensaron dos veces y corrieron hacía ella, por desgracia, su atacante fue más rápido y atrapó a la muchacha por los cabellos. Recupero su arma y la puso en el cuello de la joven. Ulrich y William se detuvieron en el acto al ver aquello. Yumi no se atrevía a moverse debido a la cercanía del cuchillo, casi podía sentir el filo de este cortar levemente su carne.

Los chicos miraban con impotencia al joven que amenazaba la vida de su amiga, que no apartaba su mirada de ellos, analizándoles con una frialdad inhumana. Los ojos del joven eran de un color rojo sangre y había cierto brillo artificial en ellos.

La tensión del ambiente fue rota por el sonido de un cuchillo siendo lanzado contra el joven. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera estuvo cerca de darle, pero hizo que el muchacho bajara la guardia durante unos segundos y relajara la mano del cuchillo. Yumi aprovechó el momento para librarse de su aprisionamiento y tirar a su adversario al suelo. No obstante, al dar un paso para huir, un dolor punzante recorrió toda su pierna derecha y la hizo caer hacia delante. Afortunadamente Ulrich reacciono a tiempo y la atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo. Con la ayuda de William arrastró a la muchacha escaleras abajo donde les esperaban sus amigos.

El grupo corrió hacia la puerta sin perder un segundo, podían escuchar los pasos del joven seguirles. Cuando llegaron a ella no pudieron evitar entrar en pánico cuando la puerta no se abrió, estaban acorralados. Se giraron bruscamente al oír el sonido de un arma de fuego apuntándoles. El arma en cuestión era un viejo revólver del siglo pasado, casi una reliquia, pero a fin de cuentas un arma es un arma, y esa era perfectamente capaz de matarlos a todos…

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el capítulo, un poco más cortito quizá, pero prefiero dejarlo en este punto, espero no tardar tanto para el próximo, y en respuesta a HeiMao... DEJA DE TRAUMARME CON ESO MALDITA SEA! D:

Nos leemos, kyrukyru~


	4. El habitante de la casa

Adfs! Malditos exámenes... En fin, aquí estoy de vuelta con este pequeño capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, kyrukyru~

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: El habitante de la casa**_

Una atmósfera pesada rodeaba al grupo de adolescentes que se encontraban en el recibidor de la antigua mansión. Acorralados y sin poder huir solo les quedaba esperar una reacción por parte del joven que estaba amenazando sus vidas.

En el rostro de aquel muchacho no se reflejaba emoción alguna, no parecía asustado o alterado, sus ojos rojos no expresaban absolutamente nada y se limitaba a observarles desde lo alto de la escalera. El tenso silencio fue roto por una voz áspera y grave, una voz que al parecer no se dejaba oír muy a menudo:

- ¿Quiénes sois?

Esas fueron las palabras que salieron arrastrándose de los labios del joven con la pistola, que no dejo de apuntar al grupo ni por un instante. Su voz sonaba hueca, carente de emoción, nadie se atrevió a responder.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un pequeño matiz de enfado e impaciencia.

- N-nosotros s-solo estábamos b-buscando a a-alguien, no hemos venido a robar o algo así…

Jeremy contesto con voz temblorosa, lo cierto es que no sabía cómo había logrado articular las palabras necesarias para formular esa oración.

- ¡Es cierto! No hemos venido a molestar, ni nada de eso, es más, estábamos a punto de irnos…

Odd secundo a su amigo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible. El joven bajo un poco de arma, pero aún no parecía muy convencido.

- Estamos buscando a mi padre, él nos cito aquí, por favor, créenos, no te vamos a hacer nada…

La súplica de Aelita quizá sonó un poco ridícula al ser dirigida a un chico que poseía un arma, pero al parecer surtió efecto, pues enfundo la pistola y subió las escaleras.

Un suspiro generalizado de alivio se escapo de sus labios mientras se dejaban caer al suelo. Poco a poco la tensión se desvanecía y la adrenalina acumulada se disipaba lentamente, trayéndolos de vuelta a la realidad. En el caso de Yumi, el terrible dolor de su pierna derecha se hizo patente y no pudo evitar soltar un quejido. Una mirada hacia abajo constató que la herida seguía sangrando abundantemente y eso trajo una nueva preocupación a su mente, tenía que parar la hemorragia inmediatamente.

- ¡Yumi estás sangrando!

- N-no es nada Aelita, vamos a buscar algo para detener la hemorragia.

La sonrisa forzada de Yumi solo consiguió preocupar más a sus amigos, que entre Ulrich y William rápidamente la llevaron al comedor mientras los demás buscaban algo con lo que detener la hemorragia.

- Tiene que haber un botiquín en alguna parte…

- Quizá esté en el baño, ¡vamos Jeremy!

Los dos rubios y la chica de pelo rosa fueron al gran baño de la parte baja de la vivienda, construido con mármol blanco, que se había vuelto gris por los años de abandono. Ya habían mirado en ese lugar, y estaban seguros de haber visto un botiquín en alguna parte, por lo que no tardaron en encontrarlo. Estaba en un pequeño armario que en otra época habría sido blanco, pero ahora estaba cubierto por una capa de polvo y moho. Tomaron el botiquín y revisaron su contenido, se les cayó el alma a los pies. En esa pequeña caja no había nada que les sirviera, solo pastillas caducadas.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

La pregunta de Odd quedo en el aire al oír los pasos del chico del cuchillo bajando por las escaleras. Aunque en apariencia no fuera a hacerles nada, no pudieron reprimir un escalofrío. Salieron del baño y fueron al recibidor con el corazón latiéndoles rápidamente. Allí estaba el chico, que visto de cerca no parecía tan temible, pues estaba muy delgado y su piel tan pálida le daba un aspecto frágil. Su rostro estaba marcado por unas grandes ojeras, reflejaba cansancio. Aquel muchacho se les quedo mirando fijamente. Llevaba una mochila negra en la espalda que había pasado desapercibida hasta el momento, y más importante aún, un botiquín en su mano izquierda.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y antes de que alguno pudiera decir nada el joven se marchó siguiendo el rastro de sangre que conducía al salón. Tras intercambiar una mirada fugaz, los tres amigos le siguieron.

En el salón, Yumi estaba sentada en una de las muchas sillas y unos nerviosos Ulrich y William trataban de detener la hemorragia con un trozo de tela de una de sus chaquetas. El primero en entrar fue el chico de piel pálida con el botiquín que sin mediar palabra se acerco a Yumi y se dispuso a tratar su herida. Los dos chicos lo miraban con desconfianza, pero el joven no se daba por aludido y hacía su trabajo sin mirar a nada más que la profunda herida en la parte posterior de la pierna derecha de la muchacha japonesa.

Todos se limitaban a mirarle con desconfianza, pero nadie se atrevía a molestarle. Pasado un lapso de tiempo que se les antojo eterno, el joven dio por finalizado su tratamiento.

- Esto bastará por ahora, procura visitar un hospital en cuanto vuelvas.

Sin dejar tiempo a una respuesta el chico se levanto y les dio la espalda para dirigirse a la chimenea de la casa, la encendió y se sentó en uno de los sofás para sacar un ordenador de su mochila. Sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, empezaron a hablar entre ellos:

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? La puerta está cerrada… —dijo Ulrich

- ¿Creéis que él tenga la llave? –preguntó Odd.

- Quizá debamos preguntarle… —sugirió Aelita.

- Esto, disculpa… —William tomo la iniciativa llamando la atención del extraño chico— Si pudieras abrirnos la puerta nos iríamos de aquí y te dejaríamos en paz…

- No hay llave…

- Pero la puerta está cerrada, tú lo viste…

- Será por la humedad, pasa constantemente. De todas formas, ¿estáis seguros de querer iros con este tiempo?

Como queriendo reafirmar las palabras del chico, un relámpago ilumino la estancia seguido por un ensordecedor trueno. La lluvia golpeaba violentamente los cristales impidiendo ver cualquier cosa que estuviera en el exterior. Les gustara o no, aquel chico tenía razón, salir en ese momento era una locura.

El tiempo transcurría con lentitud mientras esperaban que la tormenta amainara, cosa no parecía suceder pronto. El intenso frío de la noche les había obligado hacía un par de horas a acercarse al calor de la chimenea, y, por consiguiente, al joven que había hecho peligrar sus vidas. Ninguno de ellos confiaba en él, pero no tenían otra opción que permanecer allí. Por su parte, el chico de ojos rojos no se había movido de su sillón, tampoco despego la vista de su ordenador, ni dejo de teclear de forma frenética. No habían hablado con él en todo ese rato, no sabían nada de él, ni siquiera su nombre, pero daba la impresión de conocer muy bien el lugar, eso hizo que Odd reuniera fuerzas para tratar de empezar un dialogo con él:

- Mmm… ¿Cómo habías dicho que te llamabas?

- No lo he dicho —fue la respuesta cortante que recibió.

- Mira, ya sé que hemos empezado con mal pie, vamos a presentarnos, yo me llamo Odd y estos son mis amigos, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita Jeremy y William, hemos venido buscando a alguien aquí y me gustaría preguntarte si tú sabes algo.

El joven paro de escribir y permaneció unos instantes en silencio antes de contestar:

- Xana…

Tal y como dijo su nombre, dio a entender que estaba dispuesto a responder a sus preguntas, por lo que el joven rubio no perdió tiempo en explicar la situación que las había llevado a colarse en la mansión.

- Ya veo, entonces os manda el Profesor…

- ¿¡Le conoces!? —gritaron todos al unísono.

- Sí, se pasa por aquí a veces, me trae comida, pero… hace casi un mes que no le veo…

- Ya veo… ¿Te dijo algo la última vez que le vistes? –preguntó Aelita esperanzada.

- Dijo algo de una caja de música en el desván, él quería que se lo contara a su hija…

- ¡Bien! ¡Por fin una pista! —Odd hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta de algo— ¡Hey! ¡Un momento! ¿¡Si sabias que ella iba a venir porque nos atacaste!?

- Solo esperaba a una persona, no a un comité, me puse algo nerv…

La frase del joven fue interrumpida por un repentino ataque de tos que sorprendió a todos los presentes, que no pudieron evitar la mueca de horror que se dibujo en sus caras al percatarse de que el chico estaba escupiendo sangre. El violento ataque concluyo tan de golpe como empezó, dejado la respiración agitada de Xana como único sonido excluyendo la lluvia que continuaba cayendo sin cesar.

El joven de mirada carmesí se quedo completamente callado observando su mano izquierda, que había usado para taparse la boca y ahora estaba cubierta de sangre. Su mirada estaba perdida y carecía de emoción.

- ¿Es-estás bien? ¡Tienes que ir a un hospital! –Aelita expreso su preocupación inmediatamente, si bien no confiaba en el chico, era una persona demasiado amable y no soportaba ver sufrir a la gente.

- No es nada… Todo acabará en dos semanas… No os preocupéis, no es contagioso…

La respuesta del joven dejo a todos sin palabras, la forma tan calmada de decir que iba a morir en dos semanas les heló la sangre.

- ¡Razón de más para que vayas a un hospital! ¡Allí pueden atenderte y quizá…!

- No tiene cura… y no quiero pasar mis últimos días tumbado en una cama, aún tengo cosas por hacer.

- Pero… ¿y tus padres? —Aelita había tratado de evitar esa pregunta pues suponía cual iba a ser la respuesta.

- Nunca les importe demasiado, de todas formas, ya están muertos…

Un silencio sepulcral envolvió la sala mientras una atmósfera pesada comenzaba a formarse, nadie sabía que decir o hacer, por lo que se quedaron en silencio y el muchacho volvió a centrarse en su ordenador aislándose del resto.

- Tú… ¿No tienes miedo?

Xana levanto la cabeza y miro a la joven de pelo rosa, que completo su pregunta:

- ¿No tienes miedo a morir?

- Todos morimos algún día –sentenció el joven para luego añadir, en un tono prácticamente inaudible— Supongo que en eso somos _iguales…_

* * *

Bueno pues, hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, intentaré tener el siguiente para el próximo finde, chau y disfruten de su tiempo libre, si lo tienen xD

Diría que dejen reviews, pero cada vez que los leo siento que mi vida es amenazada... neh, es igual, comenten si quieren ^^

kyrukyru~


End file.
